Amnesia
by gato-neee
Summary: Lucy perdió todos sus recuerdos. cinco caminos cual escojera. Cual sera el verdadero. Historia basada en el anime Amnesia, espero que les guste , es mi primer finc así que por favor recomendaciones.


**La historia esta basada en el anime Amnesia, pero al final cambiara completamente, espero que les guste.**

**AMNESIA**

** .**

** .**

** . **

** .**

Ella, corría por las escaleras, huía, el lugar se estaba incendiando, delante de ella había caído un enorme poste que se quemaba, trato de cubrir su cuerpo tapándose la cabeza con las mano, el lugar se estaba derrumbado, en el techo se formó un enorme agujero; diviso las estrellas atreves de él, su mente se perdió en el cielo, el cual le recordaba al agua.

Su cuerpo se paralizo, había dejado de estar en aquel lugar lleno de llamas, ahora se hundía, ella se ahogaba, intento nadar hacia la superficie pero su cuerpo no respondía, tenía los ojos abiertos y atreves de la cristalina agua se veía la luna, aquella luna llena; Alzo la mano intentando alcanzarla pero fue en vano.

~ Hey, puedes escucharme~

~Me oyes~

El semáforo paso de verde a rojo, todos los que esperaban avanzaron, menos ella; Le pareció escuchar una voz. Sus ojos se nublaron y los tuvo que cerrar.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos pero su vista seguía nublada, vio manchones de lo que parecía ser un restaurante pero de nuevo su vista se torno negra y sintió como callo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sus parpados se levantaban, estaba acostada, observo el calendario que había en la pared, indicaba la fecha.

_~Agosto cuatro~ _ se dijo así misma

~HEY TU~ hoyo una voz, volteo el rostro y no pudo evitar dar un grito, por un momento le pareció ver a un niño flotando, pero al instante desapareció. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

~Hey, que pasa~ pregunto la muchacha que abrió la puerta ~ Oí un grito ¿Estas bien?~ Volvió a interrogar. Ella no pudo responder, la mujer que había entrado por la puerta se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro, la empujo suavemente para poder recostarla.

~No te preocupes pronto vendrán por ti~ La desconocida mujer le sonrió, ella la observo, era hermosa, de cabellos rojos y mirada achocolatada, tenia una presencia fuerte y dominante pero aun así emitía un aura de cariño. ~Ahora descansa~ Le ordeno mientras salía por la puerta.

_~¿Quién es ella~ _se preguntó a sí misma. Pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

~Me pregunto quien vendrá por ti~ de nuevo ante ella se presentaba aquel extraño niño, tapo su boca con sus manos para silenciar el grito que iba a dar; Era un niño de por lo menos 12 años, se cabellos azules y extrañas ropas, se encontraba flotando ~No te lastimaste, de repente te desmayaste y me preocupe~ ella estaba a punto de responderle, pero hoyo unos pasos que se acercaban, volteo el rostro y se encontró con un muchacho; Se dirigía asía ella, tenia un alborotado cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color, su mirada era fría y distante. Se paro ante ella.

~Que es eso de que te desmayaste Lucy~ le dijo, Lucy ese era el nombre de la muchacha, el la había llamado así. Sus miradas se encontraron _¿Quién es el?_ Ella no lo recordaba. ~ ¿Estas realmente bien?~ Le volvió a preguntar. _¿No conozco a esta persona, _recordó lucy ~Vamos te acompañare a casa~ dijo fríamente el muchacho mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta pero en ese momento se volvió a abrir de golpe; apareció un muchacho con una enorme sonrisa que se dirigió asía ella y se inclino cuando estaba alfrente suyo.

~Oí que te desmayaste, Te encuentras bien ~ Le pregunto aun con una sonrisa en el rostro; Era un muchacho de cabellos rosas, piel bronceada y ojos verdes.

~Natsu, ¿Por qué estas aquí?~ Pregunto el muchacho de ojos fríos que asta el momento no había hablado.

~ Acaso te molesta hielito~ Lo reto el peli-rosa.

~A decir verdad si cerebro de lava~ El muchacho que asta el momento había parecido serio, choco su frente con natsu.

~Quieres pelea~ lo reto el oji-verde; Ambos pararon al ver que Lucy no interrumpía sus peleas como siempre.

~Acaso estas perdida, responde tan siquiera~ Le dijo el de cabellos oscuros.

~Gray no la presiones tanto, que no ves que se desmayó. Sé que te preocupas hielito~ lo regaño, el otro muchacho volteo el rostro.

~Tsk~ Se hoyó al muchacho quejarse.

~Quieres que te llevemos al hospital~ sugerido Natsu, Lucy estuvo apunto de asentir pero aquella voz conocida la interrumpió.

~Diles que no, solo será una molestia, finge que estas bien~ Le sujerio, al parecer nadie mas podía oír esa voz.

~N-no se preocupen solamente tengo sueño, creo que será mejor que vaya a casa.~ Mintió la rubia.

~Si ese es el caso, que clase de vida llevas~ Dijo fríamente Gray.

~ Déjala en paz, ella dice que esta bien, creo que será mejor que la acompañamos a casa~ Le dijo con una sonrisa a Lucy.

El camino hacia su casa fue lento, ella oía que ellos dos discutían de cosas sin sentido, de que comida era mejor y de exámenes._ por mas que lo intento no puedo mantener el ritmo de la conversación, conozco los rostros de ellos por que se que los e visto pero no se quienes son._ Ellas realmente estaba frustrada no recordaba nada, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

~ Oye, acaso no vas a entrar~ le grito Gray, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en frente de una casa, por un momento dudo que sea la suya, ya que no recordaba nada ~Acaso no reconoces tu casa, de verdad que estas perdida~ Le dijo el muchacho de ojos fríos.

~De verdad te encuentras bien~ se hoyo preocupado al peli-rosa.

~No se preocupen , apenas entra a casa dormiré, gracias por todo~ le agradeció mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

~De verdad que no recuerdas nada~ Lucy se exalto pero vio que la voz provenía del mismo niño que le había hablado con anterioridad.~ Me temía esto, al parecer perdiste todos tus recuerdos de antes del primero de agosto~ Le dijo, pero la muchacha no entendió nada.

~De que rayos estas hablando~ pregunto confundida.

~Pues re lo explicare todo, primero mi nombre es Romeo y soy un espíritu de otra dimensión; Pues la razón por la que no recuerdas nada es mi culpa_ Se disculpo y luego siguió con su explicación.~ Veras al llegar a este mundo me encontré con tu alma y por un accidente nuestras almas se unieron y por eso tu perdiste todos tus recuerdos, nadie además de ti puede verme u oírme por la misma razon~ le dijo, mientras tomaba una enorme bocanada de aire.

~ Lo siento pero aun no termino de comprender~ Dijo triste por todo lo ocurrido.

~Veras has olvidado todos tus recuerdos y si no los recuperamos pronto se te olvidara todo, como respirar, como hablar y al final morirás. Y por eso debemos de encontrarlos pronto._ le dijo la muchacha estaba horrorizada.

~ Entonces, no recuerdo nada, no se quién soy ni que quiero y por mas que lo intente no logro recordar~ Ellas estaba a punto de llorar.

~ No te preocupes todo estar bien, yo te ayudare a recordarlos a todos, pero a cambio tienes que sonreír~ le dijo tratando de hacer que la muchacha se alegrara.

~ si, yo se que lo lograremos~ ella le devolvió la sonrisa, definitivamente lo lograrían.

**Ohayo! Espero que les guste es mi primera historia, pues básicamente me base en el anime amnesia, pero al final planeo que la historia cambie, los personajes son del maestro hiro mashima.**

**Espero que les guste.**

** Neko-chan.**


End file.
